Trading Portal
The Trading Portal finally gives players something to do with duplicate or excess dragons. Space is limited on Dragon Isles, and sometimes there are a few extra dragons that you wish had some other use. Well, now they do. Say goodbye and send a dragon through the Trading Portal and it will leave its magic behind in the form of powerful Gemstones and magic items. These are the ingredients you need to craft the new gemstone dragons available in the Spell Shop. So, send dragons through the Trading Portal, collect the rewards, and use those to craft new dragons in the Spell Shop. When a dragon is traded, you get Gemstones based on the dragon's color(s) and rarity. *''Example: Red/Blue dragon will give you Rubies and Sapphires.'' In addition to the predetermined Gemstones a dragon leaves behind when it passes through the portal into the Dragon Realm, some uncertain, random things are sometimes left behind in a Mystery Box. Namely, random chances at other Gems, and sometimes very rare ingredients used to craft the most powerful craftable dragons. Dragons must be level 4+ to be traded. Rewards are based only on rarity, not level. All dragons take 6 hours to trade. Speed up for 30 Basic Trading Guide *'Single Type Dragons=' **The Dawntree Dragon can be traded for a large Pearl, large Emerald and a mystery box. **The Magic Dragon can be traded for one small Amethyst. **The Peacock Dragon can be traded for a large Amethyst, large Topaz and a mystery box. **The Virtue Dragon can be traded for one small Quartz. **The Naga Dragon can be traded for a large Quartz, large Emerald and a mystery box. **The Black Swan Dragon can be traded for one large Quartz, large Onyx and a mystery box. **The Kitsune Dragon can be traded for one large Quartz, large Ruby and a mystery box. **The Night Dragon can be traded for one small Onyx. **The Night Elf Dragon can be traded for one large Onyx, large Amethyst and a mystery box. **The Mythic Dragon can be traded for one small Topaz. **The Atlas Dragon can be traded for a small Sapphire, small Emerald and small Topaz. **The Cosmic Dragon can be traded for one small Amethyst. **The Saturn Dragon can be traded for a small Amethyst, small Ruby and small Topaz. **The Eclipse Dragon can be traded for a small Amethyst, small Onyx and small Pearl. **The Fairytale Dragon can be traded for one small Topaz. **The Big Bad Dragon can be traded for a large Topaz, large Onyx and a mystery box. **The Stone Dragon can be traded for one small Pearl. **The Turquoise Dragon can be traded for a large Sapphire, large Pearl and a mystery box. **The Mossrock Dragon can be traded for a large Emerald, large Pearl and a mystery box. **The Golem Dragon can be traded for a small Onyx, small Pearl and a mystery box. **The Triceratops Dragon can be traded for two large Emeralds and a mystery box. **The Pterodactyl Dragon can be traded for a small Emerald, small Topaz and a mystery box. **The Rex Dragon can be traded for a large Ruby, large Emerald and a mystery box. *'Common Dragon=' 1 Mystery Box *'Rare Dragons=' 2 Small gems both from the types attributed to the dragon traded and 1 Mystery Box. *'Super Rare Dragons=' 2 Large gems both from the types attributed to the dragon traded and 1 Mystery Box. *'Ultra Rare Dragons=' 2 Nether Dust and 1 Mystery Box. **'Triple Type Dragons=' Trade for 3 small gems from the attributing dragon's types. *'Myster Box gives one random item depending on dragon rarity:' **'Common Dragon Mystery Box=' One random gem of one of the types attributed to the dragon traded. **'Rare/Super Rare/Ultra Rare Dragon Mystery Box=' Nether Dust, Spell Scroll, Lotus Blossom, Small Random Gem. Notes *This feature has only been released to players with iOS devices at this time. *Single color dragons that can be purchased with coins can not be traded. **The Dino Dragon, even though purchased with gold, can not be traded. *Crafted Dragons can not be traded. Category:Market Category:Building